EternalClan
Split-owned by Violetofen4 and DeadRaiser. RP is exclusive to Vi and Dead until the clan is finished being created. This is a sanctuary for the Star Cats of 935 descent. Members Leader Kramer - black tom with white paws and underbelly, grey legs, and green eyes. (Dead) Deputy Richtofen - golden-and-white tom with green eyes. (Violet) Medicine Cat Darkbloom - white-and-dark grey tom with big, blue-violet eyes. (Violet) MCA None yet Warriors Thistlepelt - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. She has some long, dark pieces of fur that look like thistles, hence her name. (Dead) Jessica - white she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes. (Dead) Michael - blue and black tom with white paws and green eyes. (Dead) Sorrel - lavender-grey she-cat with black-and-white spotted paws, up to her elbows, a soft white muzzle, and dark purple eyes. (Violet) Adelina (Addie) - white she-cat with gold, brown, and grey streaks in her fur, and large blue eyes. (Violet) Apprentices Flamepaw - ginger tom with white stripes, and green eyes. Named for Flamewind. (Dead) Kristina - pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Dead) Mint - silver tabby she-cat with minty green eyes. (Violet) Lorelei - small, lanky, pale grey she-cat, with a cream chest and paws, a white flash on her chest, and big, milky green eyes. (Violet) Queens Thyme - pale greenish-grey she-cat with mossy streaks down her fur, a paler face, and large, dark emerald eyes. Mother to Rosemary, Willowkit, Sandkit, Friedrich, Ludwig, Lavenderkit, Stormkit, and Katya. (Violet) Kits Rosemary - gold-and-white she-cat with big purple eyes. (Violet) Willowkit - pale greenish-grey she-cat with dark green eyes. (Violet) Sandkit - cream tom with golden speckles, and fierce ice-blue eyes. (Violet) Friedrich - golden tom with green eyes. Looks a lot like Elric, his uncle. (Violet) Ludwig - pale brown tom with big amber eyes. Looks just like Maxis, his uncle. (Violet) Lavenderkit - purple-white she-cat with pale green eyes. (Violet) Stormkit - dark blue-grey tom with bright amber eyes. (Violet) Katya - pale silver she-cat with yellow eyes. (Violet) Former Members Oliver - small black tom with green eyes. While looking for his father, he slipped and crushed his skull under large rocks. Died upon impact. (Violet) Cats Outside the Clan Core - silver tom with black paws, and blue eyes. (Violet) Turlipene - dark brown tom with dark grey eyes (Violet) Senni - black she-cat with minty green eyes (Violet) Alois - golden tom with sky blue eyes. (Violet) Izabella - white she-cat with a black tabby tail, and bright green eyes. (Violet) Yuki - dark grey tom (Violet) Halle - ginger-and-brown tom with yellow eyes (Violet) RPG Archive These are from when we used to use this page to RP instead of comments. Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- In the darkness of StarClan, a kit began to fade into view. "A new member." Darkbloom explained to Kramer, then his mouth gaped open. The new StarClan member was Oliver! [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:07, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer broke into tears. "No, Oliver!" he whimpered and started to tremble, but managed to stay up. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:30,10/16/2012 01:30, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oliver stared at him with the innocence of a young kit, with flattened ears. "He went looking for Kramer on his own and was killed by a falling rock." Maxis meowed quietly. Richtofen shook his head sadly, but slipped back into unconsciousness [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 11:31, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer took a deep breath and regained his strength, standing tall once again. "I am ready to recieve my next life," Kramer announced. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:56,10/19/2012 20:56, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Oliver's tail twitched briefly as Shadow, little Snowkit trailing behind him, padded forward. His eyes showed no emotion. "With this life, I give you trust. I hope you use it without failing as I did." Shadow meowed quietly. He was the age of a young warrior by now, his starry black pelt rippling with muscles he never got to use in a true battle. When he padded closer, the paw that once contained the accursed Demon Mark was mark-less, and he seemed wiser than he had before. The reckless, bashing kit had grown up into a proud, cheerful tom at last. He touched noses to Kramer for a brief second to let him recieve the life. He knew it would hurt the tom, but it was how the ritual had to go. He turned away, tail flicking. Lavenderheart nudged Darkbloom. "I can ressurect Oliver after the ceremony." she breathed. "Alright." Darkbloom replied quietly. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 21:03, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer went on to recieve seven more lives, most were from lost family and and friends. After he recieved his nine lives, Kramer looked at all of the StarClan cats and said: "Thank you all, I promise to do my best to lead and protect my clan until my time is up." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 13:55,10/28/2012 13:55, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Suddenly the wind whirled around him, and Darkbloom and Richtofen vanished, until only Himeheart stood there. "Kramer, something horrible is coming. Beware the berries of red, their claws ready to pierce all with a death by thorns!" she meowed ominously. Around them appeared the image of several cats laying dead on the ground. Richtofen, Adelina, Thyme, everyone. Himeheart faded away as a river of blood swept overtop... "Kramer, are you okay?" Richtofen shook him gently, staring at him with round eyes. "Darkbloom, you think he's sick?" "Don't shake him!" Darkbloom snarled. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 13:59, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- (An hour later; since you haven't rped xD) Richtofen slowly edged towards camp, and a shriek of alarm sent chills up his spine. "Probably Adelina and Thyme are babying over each other's kits," Darkbloom mewed, but then hissed in fury. Rogues, Deathberry Rogues, were all over camp, shrieking and spitting, yowling and scrabbling at the EternalClan cats. Adelina was wrestling with a golden tom, twice her size, and Thyme defended her eight young kits. Mint struggled underneath a dark brown tom, and Lorelei was held back against her will. "Thyme!" Richtofen screeched, darting in her direction. She looked up, terrified, as a black tom gave Richtofen chase. The golden-and-white tom's green eyes widened in shock but it was too late. He smacked a large rock over the german's head, and the tom was immediately knocked unconscious. "Get off him!" Darkbloom roared, smacking into the tom. A silvery cat lunged at Thyme, grabbed her scruff and dragged her backwards. "We got what we wanted," the silvery cat hissed to his roguemates, "Let's leave!" They backed off one by one, still vanishing with Thyme and Mint, before bounding away, leaving Darkbloom to tend everyone's wounds. Richtofen still did not wake up. "Is he dead?" Adelina breathed nervously. "No, but I think the cat hit him hard enough to put him in a coma. I'm taking him to the medicine den. Kramer, you should go rest, it was a long journey," Darkbloom breathed. Lorelei whimpered as Adelina cut her loose from the net. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 15:31, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Darkbloom. "I can't do that. With Richtofen knocked out, I need to prepare everyone in case they attack again and I need to get head count on everyone and send the wounded to you," Kramer explained. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:51,11/11/2012 22:51, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina pressed against Kramer with determination. "Me too. I'll defend the nursery, Thyme's kits are still too young to fight. And has anyone seen Oliver? He said he was going hunting alone--and he hasn't come back." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 22:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at his paws, then looked at Adelina. "Oliver's dead. I saw him in StarClan when I recieved my nine lives," Kramer explained with guilt pounding his heart. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:27,12/27/2012 19:27, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adelina shrieked in alarm. Her eyes fluttered shut from the shock, and she collapsed. "Great, someone else is knocked out," Darkbloom meowed. He didn't seem alarmed. He felt her forehead with a paw. "She fainted from shock. I'll take her in. Good job Kramer, you're a heartbreaker." Darkbloom added expressionlessly. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 19:30, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Darkbloom with an annoyed look and thought to himself, "Bastard." He then stood up and walked over to Darkbloom. "What else do you think I was going to tell her? That Oliver ran off? That he was captured by rogues? Or that he got lost and was taken by an Eagle?! If I had told her either of those, we would all be searching for Oliver and waste tons of time and I don't like putting anyone through that, especially now," Kramer started padding away, towards the forest, then looked back at Darkbloom, "Think about this Darkbloom, what would you do?" Kramer than continued forward and vanished behind a bush that lead to the forest. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 19:39,12/27/2012 19:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'd ressurect Oliver or ask Richtofen to do it. I learned it in Dark Forest training camp so that the Dark Forest could never die, blah blah yadda yadda science, etc. etc.," Darkbloom muttered to himself. He lifted Adelina onto his shoulders and carried her down into the medicine den. Rosemary bounced out of the nursery with round eyes, staring at all the bright sparkling stars then pouncing on Sorrel's tail. Sorrel purred in amusement, lifting the kit off her tail. "What are you doing out of the nursery?" Sorrel mewed. Rosemary squeaked in reply, "Exploring, because it's boring in there!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 19:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer padded over to the stream that leads to ocean and laid down next to it. He put his paw in the water and started swirling it around. "All I want is peace and quiet, safety and serenity. A place where there is no death and no suffering. That's all I want. That's all most of us want," Kramer meowed to himself. His mind then began thinking of Oliver, "I miss Oliver. Why did he have to die, of all there is in this world, why him?" Kramer fell silent and closed his eyes. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:02,12/27/2012 20:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Richtofen twitched in his sleep, whimpering as if being tortured. Darkbloom stared at him in puzzlement, then padded forward. Cuts and wounds were all over the tom, bleeding with fresh blood. They had not been there before. Suddenly Darkbloom grew worried. "Wake up!" Darkbloom hissed, shaking his cousin hard, but Richtofen didn't budge. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 20:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer sensed that something was wrong at camp and teleported to the medicine cat's den. He saw Darkbloom standing over Richtofen. Right at that moment, Kramer freezed time, except for Darkbloom. "Let's start patching him up, we've bought him some time," Kramer told Darkbloom. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:29,12/27/2012 20:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkbloom shook his head. "See the shape of the grooves? It's the work of a Dark Forest cat, but since there is no scent I can't trace it back to the one behind it. Unless it's not, and it's Dark Hallow or--no it can't be, I'm probably just losing it." Darkbloom mewed warily. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 20:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Darkbloom. "What else do you think it is. Any ideas on who or what it is can be very useful right now," Kramer told Darkbloom. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:45,12/27/2012 20:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well, there's one cat I know who's notorious for playing tricks. He's dead now but I've treated his victims after his decease, his name is Pantherclaw. He often waits until his victim is unconscious, then enchants them into a mindless state of torture and hallucinations, often resulting in fatal self-injury. Even if we were to wake Richtofen up he'd never recover without Pantherclaw's curse lifted. Again, this is a maybe, but the Dark Forest were notorious for Richtofen's kidnaps and beatings." Darkbloom observed. He flicked his gray tail. Rosemary scampered away towards the clearing, then tripped and stumbled to the ground. She pouted, then got up, dusting off her fur. She caught eye-to-eye with the oddest looking bird she'd ever seen. It was scarlet black with piercing scarlet eyes, but the feathers tipped off each to purple-and-green. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 20:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Kramer sniffed the air. "No, this is definitely not Dark Forest. I don't detect their scent and even they haven't been able to develop something to mask their scent completely. This has to be Pantherclaw's curse then, problem is, how do we lift it?" Kramer asked. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:49,12/31/2012 01:49, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkbloom shifted uncomfortably. "Richtofen has to free himself, I've never actually learned a cure for the curse. I myself have been under the curse...It was kind of a labyrinth of horrors, and the only way out is to find a way to the center. But I nearly died in the process, I have never seen anyone else get out alive. Mainly it's tricks and traps. I fell and burned off half my fur, got clawed and left to die..." Darkbloom trailed off, as if the memory was vague or painful. .::. "Come out, birdy!" Rosemary mewed hyperly, bouncing towards the small creature. Suddenly it extended its talons, grabbing the kit and squeezing hard around her. She shrieked and screamed for help as it began to quickly gain air. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 01:54, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "But how did you break out of the curse? That's what we need to know so we can save Richtofen," Kramer told Darkbloom, "I know it must be painful to remember, but you've got to tell me." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:00,1/8/2013 00:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I just told you, I had to get to the center of the maze! There's nothing we can do except hope he won't die." Darkbloom gruffly snapped. .::. Richtofen hissed at the thorn scrapes down his pelt as he scurried through these dark woods. "Damn you, Yellowpetal," he growled, "And damn this hollow too!" He tore his way through another bramble and hissed at the new scratch on his flank. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:32, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer was shocked at Darkbloom's sudden fit of rage. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that was the only way to stop it," Kramer apologized. He then began to think of ways to save Richtofen. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 04:10,1/9/2013 04:10, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen jerked in his sleep, and starting talking to himself. "Fuck..I'll...kill them all!" He growled drowsily, then another cut appeared on his shoulder. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 04:14, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at Richtofen. "That doesn't seem right. I don't think this is that curse you mentioned," Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:50,1/10/2013 01:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkbloom turned back around. "You never know," he meowd. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 01:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "But did you hear what he said? He said, 'I'll kill them all.' That doesn't sound like it's Pantherclaw's curse if there's more than one thing attacking him," Kramer suggested. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:58,1/10/2013 01:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkbloom blinked, then pulled out an emergency container of 115. "I hate to have to do this, but if he's inside the Dark Forest or Dark Hallow then I'll have to force his mind out. I don't know what side-effects may occur, but it'll be worthwhile." Darkbloom pushed past Kramer and pulled out a needle, to which he extracted 115 from. "You can't tell Richtofen I had to use it, he told me never to use it unless..." he trailed off, then shook his head. He injected the needle straight into Richtofen's shoulder, and the tom yelped in his sleep. Darkbloom held it in for a second then pulled it out, then hustled to put it all away while disposing the needle. Richtofen jolted awake, leaping upwards in startlement and hitting his head on the ceiling. "There were these cats, and they were going to kill me, and I fought them off but I fell down into some brambles, and I was stabbed in the shoulder, and-" Richtofen hissed hyperly, then fainted. "He's better than usual. Now I've lifted him from whatever was torturing him, you can let time keep going now." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 16:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP